This Regional Center of Excellence for Biodefense and Emerging Infectious Diseases (RCE) grant includes this Core B: Nonhuman Primate (NHP) Core, designed to support all approved and funded protocols submitted by RCE investigators requiring the use of a NHP model. There are four (4) specific aims embodied by this Core: (Aim 1) To provide support for NHP research studies by making available the macaque resources of the Washington National Primate Research Center (WaNPRC) and through collaborative agreement with the Oregon NPRC. (Aim 2) To provide training in the use of NHPs for biodefense-related studies. The existing faculty and staff of the WaNPRC will provide support and training to individuals pursuing experimental protocols in biodefense-related research requiring use of NHPs. The handling and utilization of NHPs requires specific expertise and knowledge that is unique in laboratory animal husbandry and medicine, and will require availability of trained, capable personnel to either assist with pursuit of research objectives and/or to train personnel to be capable of reaching the desired research objectives. (Aim 3) To insure timely access to NHP resources for participant investigators. In order that the goals of the RCE are met in a timely way, the WaNPRC will provide timely access to resources to meet proposed study needs. The assurance of adequate cage space in full ABSL3 containment facilities is prerequisite for this need, as well as the availability of on-site NHP resources and personnel to perform support activities. (Aim 4) To develop Animal Biosafety Level 3 (ABSL3) facilities for NHP studies. This will include a remodel of portions of existing space in the WaNPRC to from ABSL2/3 to full ABSL3 containment to accommodate up to 40 NHPs. This facility will then provide a safe, highly effective environment for both NHPs as well as support and research personnel.